


Per tutto il tempo concessoci

by Simphony



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritto per il COW-T di maridichallenge con il prompt "Difesa"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Per tutto il tempo concessoci

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il COW-T di maridichallenge con il prompt "Difesa"

Che in tutto quello, ci fosse qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato, Jace non ne aveva il minimo dubbio.  
Rimase in piedi, immobile nell’esatto centro della sua stanza per quelli che sembravano essere state delle ore, ma forse, Jace non ne era poi così sicuro, potevano essere passati solo alcuni minuti.  
Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria intrisa degli odori della notte tipici dell’Istituto.  
Lo smog, che gli arrivava lo stesso alle narici nonostante le barriere. L’erba e le siepi, forti e acri dopo la pioggia battente che quasi lo infastidivano.  
L’aria tenue, troppo tenue per essere davvero quella dopo una tempesta.  
E la tempesta c’era stata anche dentro di lui. Non solo su New York, non solo dentro l’Istituto, ma anche all’interno della sua testa e del suo cuore.  
Aveva sempre pensato che non si sarebbe mai innamorato.  
Perché come gli diceva suo padre quando era piccolo _amare è distruzione._  
E fino a quel momento, fino a pochi giorni prima, non si era mai reso conto di come quelle parole corrispondessero ad una crudele realtà.  
Amava Clary dal primo istante che l’aveva vista in quella squallida discoteca da quattro soldi, quando lui ancora pensava che fosse solo una semplice mondana, e si era chiesto come mai un’umana come lei avesse potuto affascinarlo così tanto, quasi da fargli perdere la cognizione con la realtà, quasi facendogli dimenticare ogni istinto, ogni lezione con la spada, ogni remora e ogni barlume di sopravvivenza.   
E non si era accorto di come quell’attrazione lo stesse distruggendo, di come lui stesso non facesse altro che distruggere con le proprie mani ciò che lo circondava, tutto ciò per cui aveva combattuto e a cui teneva.  
Eppure non riusciva nemmeno a concepire il concetto di allontanarsi.   
Non ci riusciva perché era più forte di lui.  
Amarla era semplice, era naturale, era semplicemente giusto. Che gliene importava al mondo se erano fratello e sorella?  
Non importava solo che si amassero, che si completassero a vicenda?   
Non contavano solo quei sentimenti malati e morbosi e malsani che provava? Quella voglia di baciarla ancora che lo lasciava senza fiato, che gli stringere le lunghe e sottili dita intorno alla gola, impedendogli di ragionare, di prendere fiato?  
Non contava quanto fosse bello rimanere solo a guardarla mentre si allenava?   
Jace strizzò gli occhi.  
No, sapeva che non era così. Perché quel discorso poteva andare bene ai mondani. Non portavano lo stesso cognome ed erano così diversi che anche solo cercare una qualche somiglianza era difficile. Lo aveva fatto lui stesso.  
Aveva scrutato Clary a fondo, imprimendosi nella mente ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo e poi l’aveva confrontata con la propria immagine riflessa allo specchio e aveva visto due persone che si assomigliavano come Isabelle e Magnus.  
Strinse anche le mani a pugno, mordendosi un labbro.  
Non era giusto.   
Non era giusto che Valentine continuasse a distruggergli la vita in quella maniera, infiltrandosi nella sua mente con quel suo modo di fare affabile, tentatore, come uno dei tanti demoni che quella notte aveva evocato all’Istituto.  
Il viso di Clary prese bruscamente il posto di quello del padre, del loro padre.  
Ripensò a quando si erano baciati nella serra, a come tutto intorno a loro sembrava così dannatamente perfetto, succhiasangue a parte, che quasi sentì un conato di vomito salirgli lungo la gola.  
Ripensò al calore del suo corpo, alla morbidezza della sua pelle priva di cicatrici e rune, al sapore delle sue labbra, all’odore dei suoi capelli premuti contro di lui mentre lo stringeva.  
E poi ripensò alla sua bocca, ai loro baci, al modo in cui si avvinghiavano l’uno contro l’altro, affamati e famelici.  
All’improvviso il suo corpo si mosse da solo. Non riuscì a controllarlo e non sentì niente per una manciata di secondi, fino a quando Isabelle non si scapicollò nella sua stanza per controllare l’origine di quel rumore.  
La udì trattenere il fiato e finalmente Jace aprì lentamente gli occhi, osservandosi intorno come se fosse la prima volta che metteva piede in quella stanza.  
Si guardò intorno, cercando degli indizi che gli dicevano che no, lui e Clary non imparentati, ma sapeva che non avrebbe trovato nulla.  
Vide solo il proprio specchio distrutto, in mille pezzi ai suoi piedi, esattamente come la sua mente e il suo cuore, vide un’anta dell’armadio completamente divelta dai cardini, vide le proprie armi gettate rovinosamente sul pavimento, le fodere delle spade quasi distrutte.   
Pian piano il dolore alle nocche lo riportò in sé. Piegò leggermente la testa, alzando la mano fino all’altezza del viso, osservando il sangue che colava e si mischiava a piccole schegge di vetro. Il dolore si fece un po’ più forte, come anche quello dentro di sé.  
Si _muoveva_ quel male, dentro di lui. Scivolava sordido lungo le sue vene, come un veleno che cerca lentamente la strada verso il cuore, aspettando solo il momento giusto per avvinghiarlo, stritolarlo, avvelenarlo fino all’ultima goccia di sangue. Non riusciva a controllarlo quel dolore, quel veleno, quell’amore e non avrebbe nemmeno voluto controllare il proprio braccio, per colpire ancora e ancora e ancora quel maledetto specchio ancora in parte intatto che raffigurava una figura che no, non poteva appartenere a lui. Se solo Isabelle avesse avuto la decenza di andarsene, avrebbe potuto tornare alla propria distruzione, ma la sorella non accennava a muoversi e Jace sapeva che non lo avrebbe fatto fino a quando non avrebbe avuto la certezza di avere la situazione sotto controllo.  
Lasciò ricadere il braccio lungo il corpo e non riuscì a comprendere nemmeno una parola di quello che sua sorella, anzi, la ragazza con cui aveva solo vissuto, gli stava dicendo.  
Si fece però trascinare seduto sul letto, mentre lei gli curava abilmente la mano, disegnando una runa di guarigione sulle mano.  
Rimasero in silenzio l'uno accanto all'altra, senza dire una patola, respirando quasi più piano del normale per non disturbarsi a vicenda e Jace accettò a malincuore il sostegno della ragazza le sue parole di conforto non dette, i gesti e gli sguardi nkn scambiati.   
Apprezzò il loro silenzio anche perché Jace non era sicuro di come sarebbe uscita la voce dalla propria gola, non era sicuro di volerne parlare.   
« Mi dispiace per lo specchio. » mormorò piano Jace, pronunciando parola dopo un tempo infinito.  
« Lo ricomprerai. » scosse le spalle con indifferenza.  
Jace annuì.  
« Si sistemerà tutto. Lo sai, vero? »  
Jace annuì di nuovo. Si sentiva svuotato, come se nulla riuscisse a tirarlo su di morale, ad afferrarlo mentre scivolava in quell’enorme buco nero, senza fondo.  
Si alzò di nuovo in piedi, muovendo la mano. La pelle era di nuovo liscia e tesa, come se non si fosse fatto nulla.  
Il dolore gli aveva annebbiato il cervello per qualche secondo e si disse che magari avrebbe potuto continuare.  
Si sarebbe allenato, senza sosta, senza nemmeno dormire. Avrebbe affinato ancora di più le sue arti, le sue abilità, fino al giorno in cui non sarebbe stato in grado di stringere le sue lunghe dita intorno al collo di suo padre.  
Si immaginò il momento in cui avrebbe sentito il battito rallentare, il respiro diminuire fino ad assentarsi del tutto e si scoprì a sorridere.  
Non era così brutto come piano.  
Il proverbio dei mondani diceva che “se non puoi combatterli, unisciti a loro”, ma lui non aveva nessuna di unirsi a Valentine.  
Il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più.   
Inaspettatamente, si sentiva più allegro di prima. Lasciò Isabelle da sola e perplessa nella stanza, stringendo la sua spada in una mano.  
L’attesa sarebbe stata lunga e dolorosa ma nel momento in cui avrebbe raggiunto il suo obiettivo, ogni dolore si sarebbe improvvisamente trasformato in una melodia dal sapore dolce.  
Clary era sua.  
E niente e nessuno, nemmeno la consapevolezza del legame di sangue che li univa, avrebbe potuto impedirgli di averla.

**  
C’era qualcosa di assurdamente divertente in tutta quella faccenda. O meglio, sicuramente c’era ma lui al momento non riusciva a vederlo.  
Altre persone dotate di un senso del sarcasmo e dell’autoironia (come Jace, ad esempio, ma anche Isabelle avrebbe trovato un modo per dare il via libera alla propria lingua, affilata e devastante quanto la sua spada), sarebbero riuscite a trovare senza dubbio una qualche battuta d’effetto prima di andarsene a testa alta, ma Alec non era Jace. O Isabelle. O Clary (Cristo, perfino Clary avrebbe trovato un modo per ribattere).  
Alec non aveva questo disturbante e malato e morboso bisogno di sentire l’adrenalina che scorre senza sosta sotto la pelle, il bisogno di sentirsi superiore a tutti gli esseri viventi che lo circondavano, aveva semplicemente il bisogno di chiudersi e imprigionarsi dietro una muro invalicabile perché si è terrorizzati dal farsi avvicinare dagli altri.   
Per quel momento Alec, in quel preciso momento, aveva deciso di rimanere seduto e immobile al suo posto riservato ai Lightwood ad ascoltare persone che di lui non sapevano nulla ma che evidentemente sapevano come avrebbe dovuto vivere la sua vita, cosa avrebbe dovuto e non dovuto fare, cosa avrebbe dovuto o non dovuto dire, chi avrebbe dovuto e non dovuto amare.  
Perché, fondamentalmente, di quello si stava parlando, solo usando altre parole.  
Perché era sempre più divertente puntar eil dito contro gli altri esputare sentenze, invece di pensare alla propria vita. Perché, paradossalmente, tradite mogli e mariti era più “socialmente” accettato dell’amare o fare sesso con uno stregone.  
Perché una relazione fra uno Stragone e uno Shadowhunter era assolutamente fuori discussione, una vergogna per tutti discendenti dell’Angelo, un disonore per la famiglia dei Lightwood, un divieto che era stato posto dall’Angelo Raziel in persona e che Alec aveva infranto più e più volte (anche se da qualche parte dentro al suo cervello, Alec sentiva una vocin ache gli ripeteva che, di chi si scopava, all’Angelo probabilmente non gliene fregava nulla, altrimenti Isabelle sarebbe già stata fulminata dalla sua Ira anni e anni prima.)  
Alec aveva infranto quel divieto, senza remore, prima innamorandosi di Jace, il suo _parabatai_ , poi innamorandosi e fidanzandosi e compiendo atti di sodomia con Magnus Bane, uno Stregone.  
Ma Alec non aveva scelto di amare Jace, non aveva scelto di amare Magnus.  
Aveva tentato in tutti e due i casi di reprimere quei sentimenti, di annientarli, di estirparli dalla propria testa e dal proprio cuore, senza riuscirci.  
Si morse un labbro, continuando a fissare le proprie mani abbandonate sulle gambe, cercando di contenere il fremito che le faceva tremare, un fremito di rabbia e di vergogna.  
Sentiva le guance andargli a fuoco sempre di più, parola dopo parola. Perché tutto quello era così ingiusto e umiliante che non riusciva a fare niente se non rimanere in silenzio, sempre più convinto che certi panni sporchi andassero lavati in famiglia e non di fronte all’interno Conclave.  
Per un momento, mentre l’Inquisitore parlava di quando orribile fosse la progenie scaturita da tale unione (e doveva evidentemente essersi pezzo il fatto che lui e Magnus erano due uomini, quindi nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto mettere al mondo un abominio, ma tant’è) Alec aveva alzato appena gli occhi verso il padre, cercando del supporto che, ovviamente, non vi aveva trovato.  
Alec si era quindi rassegnato a dover ascoltare come tutta la sua vita veniva messa alla pubblica gogna, ascoltare come i suoi successi e la su abilità da Shadowhunter non fossero più così importanti, ascoltare come ogni sua singola azione fosse messa in discussione, nei più piccoli dettagli.  
Aveva fatto bene a prendere quella decisione?  
Aveva fatto bene ad uccidere quel demone?  
Aveva fatto bene ad impuntarsi e cercare in ogni maniera un modo per salvare Jace e per salvarlo dall’incantesimo di Sebastian?  
Non veniva nemmeno interpellato e ogni volta che provava a dire qualcosa per discolparsi o per avvalorare la propria idea, il motivo per cui aveva preso quella o quest’altra decisione veniva messo bruscamente a tacere.  
Alec aveva continuato a stringere le mani a pugno, le unghie conficcate nei palmi della mano, talmente a fondo che sentiva la pelle lacerarsi sotto le unghie e il sangue uscire piano, goccia dopo goccia.  
Raphael aveva alzato la testa dal tavolo che stava guardando, sempre più annoiato, perché, effettivamente, chi aveva voglia di perdere una giornata intera per ascoltare tizi che si lamentavo di come e con chi altri tizi fanno sesso?  
Era un vampiro ed era destinato ad una vita più o meno eterna, ma quello non era palesemente un motivo per obbligarlo a rimanere là ad ascoltare Shadowhunters che litigano.  
Alec aveva alzato la testa per un secondo, giusto lo stesso indispensabile per vedere come il vampiro lo stesse fissando, un misto fra compassione, pietà e divertimento forse e di nuovo la vergogna gli fece andare a fuoco le guance, costringendolo a conficcare ancora di più le unghie nell'ampio propria pelle, cercando di scacciare l’umiliazione che provava con il dolore.  
Senza riuscirci, d’altronde.  
Oltre al danno, anche la beffa quindi.  
Poi, con un movimento fluido ed elegante, Raphael si era alzato in piedi, guardandosi intorno con la sua solita aria di superiorità e Alec si ritrovò a pensare a come quello sguardo stonasse così tanto con l’aspetto del vampiro.  
Era ancora un adolescente, il corpo non sviluppato, il viso a metà fra un bambino e un uomo adulto, in cipiglio di superiorità, di derisione e di sfiducia più totale nei confronti dell’umanità che lo circondava, che non smetteva mai di stupire Alec.  
« So che tutto questo è molto affascinante. » esordì continuando a guardarsi intorno « Ma dobbiamo proprio essere tutti presenti a questa assurda messinscena? Vi rendete conto che state praticamente processando uno della vostra razza solo perché ha una relazione con uno stregone? Oppure solo perché è omosessuale? »  
« Forse per un vampiro praticare la sodomia è normale, ma… »  
« E’ normale amare chi diamine si vuole. » li aveva nuovamente interrotti Raphael « E più o meno potrei essere vecchio quanto voi, signori Shadowhunters e il fatto che io non trovi nessun problema nell’omosessualità di Alexander Lightwood dovrebbe darvi modo di capire che c’è qualcosa di assolutamente sbagliato in voi. »   
Alec sentiva gli occhi degli altri membri del Conclave su di lui, che lo squadravano, mentre bisbigliavano fra di loro e si costrinse a non chinare gli occhi, a non mostrargli il fianco, a non farsi vedere debole di fronte a tutti gli altri, Raphael incluso.  
Alec vide il vampiro afferrare una giacca dalla sedia, più per bellezza che per reale bisogno di coprirsi e poi lo guardò di nuovo con uno sguardo penetrante, come se potesse leggergli nel pensiero.  
« Hanno trovato un vampiro morto vicino all’Hotel Dumont. Chiedo al Conclave l’apertura di un’indagine, con a capo Alexander Lightwood. »  
Il cacciatore non perse nemmeno un secondo. Afferrò faretra e arco e si alzò in piedi, lasciando rapidamente la sala, chiudendosi rumorosamente la porta alle spalle.

**  
Alec prese un profondo respiro, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria di Idris, che sapeva improvvisamente di libertà e di liberazione.  
Si voltò verso Raphael, che camminava a passi veloci verso il Portale, lasciato aperto da Catarina Loss per tutti i Nascosti che partecipavano all’incontro del Conclave.  
Si affrettò a raggiungerlo, ignorando il breve sbuffò seccato che Raphael si fece sfuggire dalle labbra.  
« Umh… Grazie. » si limitò a dire Alec, rapido, come se si vergognasse a pronunciare quelle parole.  
« Ho di nuovo un debito con i Lightwood, Alexander? » chiese l’altro con un ghigno che non si preoccupò minimamente di nascondere.  
Alec intravide i suoi canini e chinò gli occhi, osservando come, in effetti, le mattonelle della strada creassero un pattern interessante.  
« Con i Lightwood non lo so. » ammise poi dopo qualche secondo « Ma con me sì. Ti sono debitore. »   
Il ghigno del vampiro si trasformò in un leggero sorriso.  
« Sei stato fortunato che a presenziare per gli stregoni c’era Catarina e non Magnus. » replicò poi, lasciando ben intendere quali avrebbero potuto essere le conseguenze per tutti loro.  
Magnus non vedeva di buon occhio gli Shadowhunters e di certo non amava alla follia quelli che maltrattavano il suo piccolo _Alexander_.  
Alec sentì di nuovo le guance andargli in fiamme e sospirò piano.  
« Se vuoi un consiglio spassionato, non parlarne a Magnus. »  
I due si fermarono di fronte al Portale. Raphael si mise di fronte a lui, prendendo un profondo respiro.  
« Ovviamente, adesso, i favori che mi devi sono due, giovane Lightwood. » concluse con il solito sorrisetto il vampiro, prima di lasciarsi ricadere dentro al Portale.  
Il Cacciatore rimase immobile per un secondo, prima di accennare un sorriso. Focalizzò nella propria mente l’appartamento di Magnus e anche lui entrò nel Portale.

**  
Alec si guardava intorno con fare perplesso. Ancora una volta Magnus aveva deciso di cambiare arredamento (quel giorno sembrava di essere stato teletrasportato direttamente in una delle camere di Versailles), lasciandolo disorientato e quasi inquietato da tutto quel luccichio veramente eccessivo (ma per Bane nessun luccichio era mai eccessivo, anzi, non ce ne stava mai abbastanza)  
La casa di Magnus Bane era enorme, incredibilmente pacchiana e luccicante. Anzi, Alec già si immaginava la smorfia di Bane mentre blaterava qualcosa di inutile come “ _non è pacchiano, è semplicemente barocco, giovane Lightwood._ ”   
Niente a che vedere con l’austera, e sempre uguale, tonalità di grigi che albergavano all’Istituto, niente ache vedere con la mortale noia che lo aveva rivestito fino a che non aveva conosciuto Magnus, che gli aveva illuminato la vita, che gli aveva fatto vedere quanto bello era stare e fidarsi di qualcuno.  
La prima volta che era entrato nel _favoloso_ appartamento di Magnus era stato per colpa di Clary, e da quel momento ogni volta che si ritrovava a dover interagire con lui o a doverci rimanere insieme, Alec si sentiva continuamente come se quando lo stregone aveva fatto quel commento che l’aveva fatto sentire nudo, senza protezioni.   
Felice e a disagio allo stesso tempo, come se si trovasse di fronte ad una porta chiusa. Alle sue spalle la strada che conosceva, la solita vecchia vita dove si divideva fra ciò che provava per Jace (morbido, rassicurante, familiare) e la gelosia per Clary e ciò che avrebbe potuto avere con Bane (imperscrutabile, imprevedibile, a volte senza un senso logico, vissuto sul filo del rasoio) e con un coraggio che non sapeva di possedere aveva aperto quella porta, l’aveva spalancata e se l’era richiusa alle spalle, lasciandosi scivolare nell’oblio dell’incertezza.  
Lo sguardo dello stregone si era posato spesso e a lungo su di lui, scrutandolo come lo può scrutare un predatore e Alec non era abituato a sentirsi una preda. Era uno Shadowhunter, lui.   
Era il cacciatore che si apposta nel buio, che con pazienza incocca la freccia e aspetta che la propria preda cadda nela sua trappola.   
Con Bane aveva invece scoperto una vasta gamma di emozioni e sentimenti che per anni e anni aveva represso, fino a dimenticarli. Aveva represso parti di sé stesso con gli allenamenti, con lo studio, con la caccia, con le responsabilità.   
Se era in missione non poteva permettersi il lusso di pensare ad altro, ne andava della propria vita e di quella di Isabelle e Jace.  
Se era ad Idris non poteva fare altro se non concentrarsi sulle strategie di potere, su come ristabilire l’onore e il nome della famiglia.  
Era una difesa la sua.  
Un grande e gigantesco scudo che usava per difendersi dagli attacchi, dall’affiliazione dei genitori a Valentine, dal suo essere omosessuale, dalla sua relazione con uno stregone, dalla suo legame di _parabatai_ con Jace, sempre più discusso e chiacchierato, dalla sua amicizia con Clary e la sua abilità di creare rune e tutto il resto.  
Impegnarsi e dare più del cento per cento era l’unico modo che Alec aveva trovato per trovare un equilibrio, per non impazzire, per difendersi dalle chiacchiere e dale maldicenze.  
Un rumore che proveniva dalla camera da letto lo fece tornare con i piedi per terra. Mosse istintivamene la mano verso la faretra, stringendo la presa sul proprio arco, prima di rendersi conto che probabilmente era solo Magnus.  
Si avvicinò comunque lentamente alla porta, aprendola lentamente. Fu con un certo stupore che vide che la stanza era ancora _normale_ e che l’arredamento barocco aveva invaso l’intero appartamento tranne la camera.  
Era ancora tutto estramemente minimalista, colori bianco e nero che si alternavano, il letto basso e le lenzuola scure, l’armadio a parete sempre di legno di mogano, come piaceva ad Alec.  
Lo Shadowhunter osservò in silenzio Magnus un paio di secondi affollare il loro letto con decine di vestiti e poi decise di palesare la propria presenza.  
Lo sguardo pieno di amore che lo stregone gli rivolse quando si rese conto che era lui, si disse, valeva tutti i sacrifici del mondo. Non vi avrebbe rinunciato mai, soprattutto ora che erano tornati insieme, che Magnus gli aveva perdonato l’aver anche solo pensato di rubargli l’immortalità.  
Bane lo raggiunse in un paio di passi prima di baciarlo e stringerlo a sé, con una possessione che Alec non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare potesse essere così bella.  
« E’ andato tutto bene a Idris? » mormorò poi l’altro.  
Alec distolse lo sguardo. Raphael gli aveva chiaramente detto che era meglio lasciare lo stregone all’oscuro, per risparmiargli sofferenze e sensi di colpa, ma Alec non era mai stato a suo agio con le bugie e, soprattutto, non voleva commettere altri passi falsi adesso che sembrava andare tutto bene fra di loro.  
Scosse le spalle.  
« Diciamo che è stato più un processo alle mie preferenze sessuali, che altro. » decise di dire, scegliendo la via più diplomatica alla quale poteva pensare.  
Alec sentì la presa di Magnus farsi più forte intorno a lui, ma rimase immobile, quasi in attesa. Poi lo udì sospirare e si guardarono negli occhi per un lunghissimo istante. Bane si chinò di nuovo su di lui, baciandolo ancora, mordendogli piano le labbra.  
« Nulla di quello che dicono ha importanza Magnus. » mormorò Alec, come a volerlo consolare « Conta solo quello che io provo per te e quello che tu provi per me. »   
L’altro accennò un sorriso, tirandogli indietro i capelli e Alec socchiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi alle sue carezze, alla sensazione di completa sicurezza che sentire le mani del fidanzato gli dava.  
« Hai ragione. » si limitò a dire.  
« Quindi non pensiamoci più. » Alec gli strinse le mani nelle proprie, sorridendogli « Sono sicuro che vuoi portarmi da qualche parte, stasera. » mormorò poi « Tipo a teatro, a vedere un musical o qualcosa del genere. »   
« Uh… e da cosa lo avresti dedotto? » replicò il più grande cingendogli la vita con un braccio e baciandolo ancora, stringendolo sempre di più a sé.  
Alec socchiuse ancora gli occhi, mordendosi un labbro.  
« Dal fatto che stai tirando fuori tutto il tuo armadio per le grandi occasioni. » accennò alla pila di vestiti con la testa « E che sono tutti smoking. E che hai tirato fuori anche i miei per cercare un improbabile accostamento di stili o roba del genere. »  
L’altro si lasciò sfuggire una risata.  
« Allora è vero che gli Shadowhunters imparano in fretta. »   
« Beh, almeno alcuni di noi. » si limitò a dire Alec con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
« Ebbene sì. » Magnus lo lasciò andare, facendo fuoriuscire piccoli sprazzi di colore dalle dita « Questa sera c’è la prima de “Il fantasma dell’Opera” e non ho alcuna intenzione di perdermela. »   
« Mh, allegro, proprio. » lo prese in giro Alec afferrando un normalissimo smoking scuro.  
Ancora doveva abituarsi all’idea che i Mondani usassero il nero per le occasioni eleganti o per andare a teatro, ma si stava adattando.  
« Direi che questo va bene per me Magnus. »  
« Nero? Semplice così? »   
« Ti dò il permesso di indossare la cosa più colorata e adeguata che possiedi, così sbrilluccicherai anche per me. »  
« Farò finta di non aver sentito il lieve tono di derisione nelle tue parole, Alexander. »   
Alec ebbe un brivido mentre gli dava le spalle. Quando Magnus lo chiamava con il nome completo c’era sempre qualcosa, come una scarica di adrenalina che gli partiva dal cervello e che si irradiava lungo tutto il corpo.  
Poi, in un lampo, Magnus fu di nuovo dietro di lui, un braccio intorno al suo petto, che lo stringeva contro di sé.  
« Per tutto il resto c’è tempo. » mormorò poi slacciandogli piano le stringhe di cuoio che si trovavano sul petto del cacciatore.  
Alec socchiuse gli occhi, trovando a malapena la forza di allontanarsi.  
« Hai ragione. Per tutto il resto c’è tempo. » ripeté poi.  
Magnus continuò a fissarlo dritto negli occhi, leccandosi poi un labbro.  
« Oh. Adoro le sfide, Alexander. »   
Alec gli diede di nuovo le spalle, spogliandosi ed iniziando a vestirsi. L’incontro con il Conclave adesso gli sembrava lontanissimo e anche l’ira e l’umilizione provata gli sembravano incredibilmente stupide.  
« Sai una cosa Magnus? » esordì mentre l’altro gli stringeva il nodo della cravatta, concentratissimo.  
« Mh? »   
« ...ti amo. Non te lo avevo mai detto prima. E avrei dovuto dirtelo più spesso. »  
Le dita dello stregone si fermarono per un secondo, prima di riprendere il loro lavoro, come se nulla fosse, ma Alec poté intravide un lieve rossore sulle sue guance e un sorriso più che sincero.  
« Come ho detto prima, giovane Lightwood, abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo. »  
Di nuovo le dita di Magnus si interruppero e Alec spostò lo sguardo, poi appoggiò le proprie mani su quelle del fidanzato, baciandolo ancora, piano, leggermente, come se temesse di ferirlo.  
« Abbiamo il tempo che ci è concesso Magnus. Pensiamo a come essere felici e basta, che ne dici? »  
Magnus annuì piano. Finì di allacciargli la cravatta, iniziando poi a blaterare sullo spettacolo, sulle musiche, sugli attori, su quella volta che aveva visto per la prima volta il Fantasma dell’Opera o delle altre opere a cui si erano ispirati e Alec si disse che, alla fin fine, non importava quanto tempo avessero a disposizione.  
Una settimana, un mese, tre anni o tutta l’eternità.  
Quello che realmente contava, che _realmente_ era importante, era essere felici con Magnus.  
Per tutto il tempo che gli sarebbe stato concesso.


End file.
